Draconic Shinigami
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Hiccup failed to show his fellow Vikings of Berk that dragons are not their enemies, and is killed for his actions in befriending them along with Toothless. But mere moments after death, he is reborn as the only son of Masaki and Isshin Kurasaki. Now with the powers of a Soul Reaper, can Hiccup stop Aizen and his plans to become a God?
1. Prologue

_**Yeah, this idea just came to me today, but I wanted to get it out there anyway. This chapter is merely a little introductory chapter that's meant to tell you about how this story is going to go down. So, here we go.**_

_***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own the rights to BLEACH! (The anime/manga, not the cleaning supply.)***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Timberjack. This giant beast has razor sharp wings and can slice through a forest of full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

_'What's a Hollow?' = Thoughts_

_"Hey, you wanna play me in Minesweeper?" = Inner Hollow Talking_

**"Sit upon the frozen heavens… Hyourinmaru!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"****Bankai!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking**_

* * *

_**Prologue - A Viking's Untimely Death**_

* * *

Young Hiccup stood in the kill ring staring blankly ahead at his own body. And the body of his best friend, Toothless. Both of them were killed by the angry horde of villagers who were too blind to be reasoned with when he tried to show them that dragons could be trained. Toothless tried to defend him from the other vikings of the village, his father especially, but he was easily overwhelmed after his tiring fight with the Nightmare to try and drive it off. So, Hiccup tried to get in there and defend Toothless himself.

The lad actually did pretty well, despite the fact that he was fighting many more experienced vikings using a weapon he had been experimenting with. A large scythe that was lightweight and easy for him to use. Due to the style of the weapon, the vikings he was fighting were hard pressed to even defend themselves and most of them either lost their lives, were critically wounded, or lost a limb.

But it wasn't too much longer before Hiccup was struck down from behind. An axe to the back of the head had easily killed him as his scythe landed with a clatter upon the ground.

He didn't see who did it, but he knows that it was either Snotlout, one of the twins, or his father. Those four in particular have been gunning for him practically ever since he could walk and talk. And now he's dead, and Snotlout will most likely be made into the new heir of Berk. Oh, Hiccup only wishes that he would be able to stick around long enough to actually see the village be burned to cinders by its enemies because of Snotlout and his pathetic leadership.

But what confused the hell out of the lad was the strange chain that was attached to the center of his chest. It seemed to be literally eating itself as it separated from his body, no longer needing to keep him anchored to the living world.

'_I wonder what will happen when the chain links finally run out?'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He could feel pain the more those chains were eaten away and it felt as though he was slowly losing himself. He was remembering less and less of who he was. Already, he can no longer remember when he was apprenticed to Gobber.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Toothless and I were never meant to bring vikings and dragons into a new age of peace." Hiccup thought aloud. "Everyone was right. I really am nothing but a useless mistake. A blight on their lives that only seems to make things worse! I'll never be a real viking, and especially not now that I'm dead and left to rot!"

The lad sat down next to his own corpse and hugged his knees to his chest and proceeded to cry at the unfairness of it all. How he grew up uncherished, unloved, and unwanted. Nothing but a hiccup in the eyes of his kin.

He just hoped that he would be allowed to finally meet his mother when he finally passed on.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Like I said, this is just an experimental fic. I'm going to have to read up more on BLEACH if I want to turn this into a good story. Anyway, here are the current results for a poll I have up for my HTTYD/Bakugan crossover.**_

* * *

_In How To Train Your Bakugan, which of these two Bakugan do you want Hiccup to have as a partner?_

_Stick with Darkus Hydranoid: 5 votes_

_Change to Naga: 2 votes_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. There's still time to vote so please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll I have up if you haven't already. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Ragnarok Has Come!

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I still don't own the Bleach franchise!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Timberjack. This giant beast has razor sharp wings and can slice through a forest of full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

_'What's a Hollow?' = Thoughts_

_"Hey, you wanna play me in Minesweeper?" = Inner Hollow Talking_

**"Sit upon the frozen heavens… Hyourinmaru!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Bankai!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking**_

* * *

_**Ragnarok Has Come!**_

* * *

The great being known as the Soul King glared with great hatred at the vikings of Berk as the majority celebrated the death of one of their own and the very last Night Fury in existence. He knew that Hiccup was destined to do great things for the viking world by ending the war between vikings and dragons and finally bringing about an era of peace. But this destiny was cut short when, during his fight against Stoick to free the Night Fury whom he named Toothless, he was killed from behind when Spitelout threw an axe that buried its blade deep within the boy's head and killed him almost instantly.

Right before the Night Fury was beheaded by Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock.

The only ones who weren't celebrating were Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston, and the village blacksmith, Gobber. All three of whom held a deep friendship with Hiccup. Although for Astrid and Ruffnut, the Soul King knows that their feelings were slowly blooming into something more.

The Soul King's ire only grew as he listened to the conversations of the celebrating vikings. How they were glad to be rid of their 'mistake' as they called him. He's even heard Snotlout and Tuffnut bragging about how they'd now have an heir that could actually lead them to the greatness that awaited Berk.

Keep dreaming, you conceited twits!

Finally, the normally benevolent Soul King could take it no more. He has decided. He will spare those three vikings from his wrath. But the rest of the known Viking world shall be utterly wiped off the face of the Earth as ragnarok is brought about. And bring about the end of the vikings he shall. But not before he does something to save both Hiccup's soul and the soul of that Night Fury. And every other dragon left in the world.

Flying down over Berk, the Soul King dawned the appearance of a hooded specter wearing a tattered hooded cloak/trench coat combo. Strapped to his hip was a sheathed katana blade with a pair of red tassels hanging from the golden pommel. The blade looked to be longer than a standard Viking Claymore, but you can tell that despite the difference in designs, this blade could easily slice clean through an iron blade.

The Soul King spotted Hiccup sitting curled up away from his physical body, not even noticing the two girls who were sobbing over his corpse. Not that the king of all spirits could really blame the child, as his life was cut short and he has been all but ignored for his entire mortal existence. But Hiccup has little time. The lad's Soul Chain is already eating itself and he needs to be reborn before he becomes a Hollow.

As the Soul King walked closer and closer to Hiccup's soul, he began to unveil himself to the mortals and started releasing his Spiritual Pressure. It was so intense, it caught even the attention of the soul of young Hiccup, who looked up at the hooded specter with awe and fear.

Soul King drew his sword from its scabbard and began to make his way to the front of the crowd where Stoick was glaring at his with suspicion. Strangely to the viking chief, the only ones unaffected by this hooded figure's presence are Astrid, Ruffnut, and Gobber. But how is that possible?

Drawing on his courage (*COUGH* stupidity *COUGH*), Stoick made his way to the front of the crowd and addressed the newcomer.

"I am Stoick The Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe! State your business and who you are at once!" he demanded, attempting to intimidate the Soul King.

Intimidation that did not work in the slightest against the very incarnation of death itself. Vikings feared the Night Fury so much? Well now they're really gonna have something to fear.

Taking his blade, the Soul King held it parallel to the ground as his energy slowly began to rise, setting all of the people and souls in the area on edge. After a very tense minute, the Soul King awakened his blade and her powers.

"Lay waste to all who would seek to overthrow death… Ragnarok!"

In a burst of white energy, the vikings were treated to the sight of the Soul King now transformed into some sort of elemental humanoid. One with the unmistakable wings and tail of a dragon. The main body turned into solid stone, his arms turned into roaring fires, his legs mixed with wind, water, and lightning to form a raging storm, and his head became as black as the midnight shadows while his eyes and the inside of his mouth were the only source of light coming from him.

His weapon changed from an ordinary katana into a japanese kusarigama. One with blades that curved like a pair of hooks rather than scythe blades. The length of the chain had barbs that would likely pierce anything or anyone they wrapped around, at the end of the chain was a counterweight that had a spike sticking out of it, and the blades even had serrated edges to do more damage.

**"Hear me now, Vikings of Berk!"** the Soul King said, his voice taking on an ethereal echo.** "I am he who is known as the Soul King: the very entity that governs the realm of death! For far too long I have stood on the sidelines while this young man, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, whom you all saw as useless, was scorned and eventually killed by his own kin! Well, no longer shall that be happening! For now… I bring about the end of the vikings!"**

Now, being the stubborn and unintelligent beings that they are, the vikings, or most of them, began to yell and riot in protest shouting things like "You can't decide that!" and "That useless mistake deserved his death!" and even "I only wish that mistake hadn't been killed sooner!"

But they were all silenced by the most unlikely of voices screaming at them.

**"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"**

All Vikings turned to the direction of the angry roar and saw Astrid standing in front of Hiccup's corpse with a hand resting on the remains of the Night Fury that was slain soon after, her eyes held nothing for the vikings but rage and anger, as tears fell freely down her face. Something that truly surprised everyone in Berk. Astrid hasn't cried so much as once since she was a child.

Not since her uncle died fighting against the Flightmare.

"You all have no right to talk about Hiccup like that! He became best friends with this Night Fury, releasing him after he has shot him down! A DRAGON treated him better than his OWN PEOPLE, and showed him the love and care that none of us bothered to show him! He tried to make peace between us and the dragons, make it so we didn't have to live in constant warfare anymore, and how do you repay him? By killing him and his dragon! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Astrid exclaimed.

"She's right." Ruffnut said as she walked over to Astrid, tears forming in her own eyes. "I have done many things to Hiccup just to get a laugh out of his misery. Things I deeply regret and wish that I could take back. And Hiccup had to suffer because of it. I can only hope and pray that he finds peace in the next life."

The villagers were even more shocked when Gobber actually stepped up to the body of his fallen apprentice and his dragon and gave them all one of the worst glares he's ever given anyone or anything. Not even the many dragon's the aged blacksmith has faced in the past were given a glare as bad as that.

"The lasses are right. Everyone in this village has done wrong by Hiccup. Myself included. But unlike the lot of you, I'm not ashamed to admit it." Gobber said.

From where he was sitting, Hiccup felt truly touched by the words of Gobber, Astrid, and Ruffnut. He had no idea that any of them truly regretted anything wrong they had done to him. Though, he did feel like Astrid had changed if that kiss she gave him after they found the nest on Dragon Island is anything to go by. But it would seem that certain vikings were having problems accepting this.

"Every word you just spoke has made me violently angry! OH GREAT! Now I'm agreeing with Stoick!/Mildew! Look what you made me do!" the two vikings exclaimed in anger.

Eventually, however, the Soul King grew tired of the antics of these vikings and raised his Spiritual Pressure enough to instill fear in his chosen targets.

**"ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM NO LONGER AMUSED!"** he loudly proclaimed. **"I have given you vikings chance after chance to change your ways. To listen to young Hiccup's plights, but you rejected every chance given to you! The lad and his dragon shall be reborn in new bodies when the time is right, while these three who have accepted them shall come with me to the Soul Society to eventually become Soul Reapers. And the dragons shall all be brought to a place where they can live in peace until they are needed once more. But as for the rest of you... you all shall perish and suffer for your crimes!"**

The Soul King twirled his Kusarigama as energy built up within the blade and stabbed it into the ground, prompting the very planet to shake as her own latent Spirit Energy was disturbed. The Soul King glared at the vikings before tendrils of light shot out and wrapped around Astrid, Ruffut, Gobber, and the corpses and souls of Hiccup and Toothless.

**"Now… Ragnarok shall descend upon this world!"**

And no sooner were those words spoken, did the world truly begin to plunge into utter chaos. The Soul King knows that a vast majority of these vikings will end up in Hueco Mundo, where the Hollows reside, and thus become hollows themselves. But a rare few of these vikings would end up in the Soul Society, where they can live out their afterlives in peace.

But that will have to wait, for now, the world of vikings has come to an end in a great flash of golden light. No one in the new era will even truly know of dragons. Many of them suspecting them to have gone extinct ages ago and their fossils lost to the sands of time. Others will see them as nothing but figments of imagination. But only very few will know the truth. That the dragons are merely waiting for the day.

The day where they can return in peace.

And one boy will be the savior who shall bring about an age of peace between humans and dragons.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Story Pairing: Harem (Includes Astrid, Ruffnut, Orihime, Rukia, and Yoruichi. More to be added later.)**_

* * *

_In How To Train Your Bakugan, which of these Bakugan do you want Hiccup to have as a partner?_

_Stick with Hydranoid: 10 votes_

_Change to Naga: 4 votes_

_Mock Dragonoid (Darkus Attribute): 1 vote_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll if you have not already. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
